


Birthday

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam set up a surprise for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notabluemaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabluemaia/gifts).



> This was my very first fanfic. It written for Notabluemaia for all the pleasure she'd given me with her writing and for all the help and support she gave me setting up my LJ account.

Frodo sighed in his sleep as he struggled to stay in that blissful state while warm lips nuzzled at his neck and shoulder. He gave up the battle when those sweet lips moved behind his ear and continued their customary wake up routine. "Sam," he breathed as his beautiful smile began to dawn across his face, "it's too early!"

"Aye," agreed his beloved, with his own warm smile, "but this was your idea, if you remember aright."

At these words, Frodo was instantly awake, recalling what they had planned for the morning. "Of course, how could I forget?" He turned to face his Sam and wrapped his arms tightly about him. "Thank you, dear one." They snuggled together for just a few minutes before slowly untangling their intertwined limbs and rising for the job ahead.

After dressing, they took a bundle, prepared the day before, from a corner in Bag End's front entry. Carefully, they carried their bundle, of what appeared to be two poles and a white sheet, in the pre dawn light, down to the Party Field and began to unroll it, making sure not to let white cloth touch the dewy ground.

With a hobbit each holding a pole, they slowly walked over to two holes, dug the previous evening, and maneuvered each one into place, packing the loose dirt firmly around them. Stepping back, arms around each others waist and Frodo's head resting on Sam's shoulder, they admired their handiwork as the sun peaked over the eastern horizon.

"It's perfect," breathed Frodo softly.

"Aye," agreed Sam. "It is."

And as the sun rose, the words on the banner were revealed:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOTABLUEMAIA!


End file.
